A not so normal attack
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack freezes one camera and things just get worse from there. They try to question him but don't succeed. Luckly Thor shows them how to interrogate him. Rated t cause I am a worry wart!


This has nothing to do with my previous story with jack and the avengers.. Its just stuck in my head and I can't forget about it until I get it all out... Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was normal for S.H.E.I.L.D. to deal with starnge beings. Heck just last month they fuaght a bunch of aleins and an evil god. So yes they have seen their fair share of strange creatures, however a 14 year old with the power of winter at his finger tips was not someone they thought existed let alone would attack them. But here they were.

Nows probably the time when your asking yourself 'What happened', well this is how it went. It was a normal Friday, or as normal as it was for Sheild. Patroling, keeping the avengers on call for when needed, and fighting off the usual alien who tried to enter the atmosphere.

One of the security guys was sitting there leaning against his desk as he watched the camera feeds. There was usual nothing new to see so when there was a falsh of blue and the screen went dark it took a couple seconds for it to finally sink in. When it finally had the agent tried to get the camera back online to no avail, so he had to resort to his next course of action, he went straight to director Fury. He jumped up and ran down the hall. Barging into the conference room Fury's gaze snapped up at him.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait till the metting was over?"

"Sir I'm afraid there has been a breach. The camera for the main landing dock is offline."

"WELL then get it back online"

"I have tried that sir, it's off for good"

Fury had finally had enough (or it was his couriosity) and got up from his seat. Walking out the door he called after the agent to lead the way. He nodded and ran to catch up. After many passages and doors they finally made it to the top landing deck. The agent quickly lead him to where the camera was, and it was frozen.

The camera was frozen. Was that even possible? Fury turned back to the agent and befroe he could say anything, the agent was froze right on the spot. Fury's head snapped up and he came face to face with a kid who loked no older than 14. He had snow white hair and blue eyes. The staff in his hand was swirling with snow and... Frost? By looking back up at his face Fury came to a conclusion. THe kid, whoever he was, was not happy. He narrowed his eyes up at the glaring boy.

"Why are you attacking us?"

The kid snarled, "I have my reasons"

"Who are you?"

"Jack Frost"

That's when Fury's face fell into a look of disbelief. Shaking his head he replied, "No your not. Jack Frost isn't real. I'll ask you one more time, Who are you?"

However this only seemed to make then teen more angry. He gave a cry and waved his staff in the direction of some of the planes and copters, instantly freezing them solid. He waved the staff again and more agents froze as well. Then the staff was pointing down at him. The tip glowing a silver color. Unbeknownest to the threat, when he was busy 'throwing a tantrum' Fury had tapped his watch. For in his watch was a secret botton that alerted the other guards of a threat. He knew it would be only a matter of seconds before the guards were there. But before they could get here Fury had to act. He had come to another conclusion, the staff was a weapon. A dangerous and mysterious weapon. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed it and yanked it out of the kids grasp.

Instantly the frost on the weapon died. The kid who was floating before fell. However when he picked himself up and looked back up at Fury. He was furious. But before anything could be done the guards ran onto the landing bay.

"Grab the kid and lock him up. Call the Avengers, maybe they can help us"

* * *

It took a short amount of time for the Avengers to arrive. When they did though, they were met by Fury. Without saying a word he turned and motioned for them to follow. They exchanged looks but followed. When they got to the breifing room that was connected the the cell is when he turned to them.

"Today we encountered a person. A boy. He attacked our ship and froze many of my agents. I want you Romanoff to interrigate him. Find out why he did it, who he is, and how he did what he did. The rest of you are here to make sure nothing bad happens. You know how to work the hidden cameras, turn them on watch the interrigation. Make sure nothing bad happens in the cell. You got it?"

The others nodded and walked over to the seats and moniters. They sat down and turned them on. On the screens they saw a kid sitting in one of the chairs with a hood over his head and he hands handcuffed.

Natasha nodded and turned to the door connecting the two rooms.

"Oh and Romanoff, be careful he is dangerous"

"Yes Sir"

Then Fury was gone and Natasha was closing the door behind her. The otehrs turned their attention back to screens not knowing what to expect.

(With Natasha and Jack)

Jack's head shifted up when he heard the door open. To say he was mad was an understatement. How dare they touch his staff. No one touched his staff! No one! He sneered at the lady as she took a seat infront of him.

The lady sighed, "Hello"

"Look Lady either give me my staff or get out"

She shook her head, "First I don't know what your talking about and second I just want to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?"

"Then it's not like I have a choice"

"Ok first, What's your name?"

He laughed bitterly, "That weirdo guy put you up to this didn't he! I already told him my name is Jack Frost."

"OK then 'Jack Frost', why did you attack?"

"OH like I'm going to answer anything else"

"How did you attack the way you did?"

"What part of not answering did you not get"

"Why are you so angry?"

"SHUT UP! I'm not going to tell you anything!"

The lady, seeming t realize she wasn't going to get anywhere sighed and stood. Before she turned thogu she reached across and pulled the hood down.

"Don't where your hood inside"

And thats when she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, a sneering Jack watching as she left.

(With Tasha and the Avengers)

Natasha sighed as she shut the door behind her and ploped down into one of the seats inbetween Clint adn Thor.

Clint was the first to break the silence, "So did you get anything out of him"

She shook her head, "No he won't talk. Won't budge. Nothing"

"Did you at least get his name?"

"Jack Frost"

Thor's head snapped up at the name. In advertantly catching the others attention. He turned to face her.

"Jokul Forsti?"

Then he turned back to the screens and laughed. He stood up and walked to the door. As he gripped the handle he laughed again and looked at her over his shoulder.

"You are interigatting him wrong. He will not talk just by asking him questions"

And with that he opened the door and walked right in. The others looked at each other and jumped up to follow the god. When they were all in the room they saw the kid llok up and make eye contact with a still smiling Thor. His eyes widened and he scrambled away. Inadvertantly falling out of his chair and resorted to crab-crawling away. Thor set his hammer down on the table and dove for the kid. They heard the kid scream and expected Thor to atleast zap him or something.

But they did not expect to see him grab the kids ankle and start tickling his foot. The kid laughed and scrunched his toes as he tried to pull his foot from the older mans grasp to no avail. It took acouple minutes but Thor finally had him begging for him to stop.

"I will stop as long as you answer my questions. You don't answer I will tickle you until you do. Understand?"

The kid nodded vigorously and Thor stopped.

"Why did you attack the ship?"

"I wasn't attacking it I was just playing around and froze one of the camera's. And then the creepy eye patch man came out and ruined it."

"Why were you so mad?"

"They took my staff and the eyepatch guy said I wasn't real, that I was lying"

"Why did they take your staff?"

Surprisingly the kid did not answer this question and Thor stuck to his word and had the kid a laughing mess once more.

"okokok stopp I'll answer I swear!"

Thor stopped but didn't move his hand, sa if giving the kid more motivation to answer the question.

"They took my staff because I froze the planes and helicopters and more people"

Thor chuckled and shook his head. He released the kids foot and scooped him up into a hug. The kid sputtered and tried to push himself back. But not being strong enough he eventually sighed and wrapped his arms around the god as well.

"It has been awhile Jokul"

"Yep..."

Someone cleared their throat and Thor spun around, still hanging on the Jack. The other people were standing there with their mouthes hanging open.

Bruce broke the silence, "Thor do you uhhh know him?"

"Of course. My friends this is Jokul Frosti.. Or as you may know him Jack Frost"

Their mouths shut and the shook their heads whie tunring back to the transport to head back to the tower, Thor following behind (with Jack of course).

"Hey can I have my staff back now?"

"No your grounded. I've told you about just freezing people for fun"

Jack grumbled. Dang.

* * *

I know kind of random... BUt I finally have it out of my head! Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
